


We Grow Together

by ellebanshee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: After watching their niece for a week Lena notices something different with Kara. Something she realizes that Kara has been acting different for months. Things are going to be changing in their life. Kara and Lena are growing together in many ways.





	1. Deciding

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to prompt me on tumblr for any Supercorp stories you may! https://datacupcake.tumblr.com/ask

The sounds of morning cartoons filled the apartment. Small laughter could be heard from Lena's bedroom. Though it wasn't really Lena's bedroom. Not anymore, now she shared it with her wife. Has been for the last two years since they got married. Before that they would share each others apartments every other week. Now here they were two years later living in a place they call home. Lena's brows dipped down in confusion as she reached out in bed. Her hand touching an almost cool spot in the bed where Kara slept.

She opened her eyes to look to see where her wife was. Looking around the bedroom she didn't see Kara anywhere in sight. Kara never made it too far from bed in the morning. If anything it was hard to get Kara even out of bed most morning. Yet, here she was no Kara near her. The sound of the television in the living room caught her attention finally. She furrowed her brows as standing up.

Grabbing her robe and tying it around her waist as she made her way out of the room. Walking down the hallway she stopped at the doorway for the living room. Leaning her hip against the wall as she stared in. There on the couch she saw her wife relaxing, the television at a decent volume. A small child sat in Kara's lap with her back against Kara's front, a bowl of cereal pressed against her chest as she watched the cartoons that played in front of them.

Lena smiled at the scene before her, they were still in their pajamas. Lena wished she could take a picture of them both but having forgotten her phone in the bedroom in the search of her wife. She would have to make sure to do that soon but, for now she wished to be near her wife. Pushing herself away from the wall Lena began to walk towards the couch. Once Lena had made her way to the couch she placed her hands against the back of the couch as leaning forward.

A kiss was placed against the side of her wife's cheek. Kara turned her head with a smile as looking up at Lena. A small laugh escaped Lena's lips as she leaned down and kissed her wife's lips. A kiss that was met halfway. Both of them smiling into the kiss before pulling apart. They both turned towards a face that was looking at them with a grossed out look. Lena couldn't help the laugh that came from her lips.

“God you look everything like your mother with that look Jamie.” Lena said as poking her niece's nose with her index finger. Jamie stuck out her tongue as she went back to her bowl of cereal. Jamie looked so much like Maggie, from her pout to her attitude. Lena thought she was an adorable child. Though Lena knew that Maggie and Alex had their hands full with this one. Kara had volunteered to watch Jamie while they were away on official DEO business.

Lena turned and began to walk towards the kitchen. She was going to make herself and Kara some breakfast. She could hear Jamie protesting about something before she looked up to see her wife walking towards her. Lena only smiled as passing a plate of cut fruit towards Kara. She watched as her wife accepted the plate and took a piece of fruit off it with a smile. Lena couldn't help the smile that widened on her lips.

–

It had been a week since Jamie had came to stay with them. Kara was downstairs helping Alex get Jamie situated in her car seat. Along with putting the bag she came with into the trunk. Lena had said her goodbyes at the door when Alex came to knock on the door. She was currently now in her small office in their home working on her laptop. She had been putting off work all morning to play with Jamie. Most of the morning Kara was out doing Supergirl stuff.

After about half an hour Lena looked up to see Kara leaning against the door frame. Lena looked down at her watch to see what time it was. She hoped that she hadn't been working for hours and that it was time for bed already. Though the look at her watch made her realize that it in fact was not time for bed. She looked back up at Kara as closing her laptop. Making sure to save what she was working on.

She pushed herself up and away from her desk as she walked towards her wife. Wrapping her arms around her Kara's waist as she got close enough. Lena kisses Kara's cheek with a small smile. The smile on Kara's lips had been one that had been there all week. Actually it had been there for the last few months. Lena just happened to see it a bit more now. It was always on Kara's face when she was near her niece.

With one last kiss to her cheek Lena laced her fingers together with Kara's and pulled her towards the living room. It was time to watch a movie. A routine they had ever since they started dating years ago. They were going to watch one of Kara's favorites tonight. It had been established a few days ago. Kara had given her such big eyes that she couldn't say no. Not that Lena could say no to her wife. Kara laid against her wife, her against laying on Lena's shoulder as her arms were wrapped around Lena's one arm.

Both of them had fallen asleep during the movie. The movie had started twice since they had first watched it. Lena woke when she felt herself being picked up. Her eyes opening slightly as she looked up. Kara looked down at her with a smile. Lena only cuddled in close to Kara's shoulder as she was picked up. When opened her eyes as she was placed on the bed. Pushing herself up sleepily as she changed into her pajamas before settling back into bed.

Lena smiled as she felt Kara's arm wrapped around her stomach and pulled her towards the superhero. Lena snuggling back into Kara. It was quiet for a few moments as she felt Kara getting comfortable behind her. Lena placing her hand over the one that Kara had around her waist. Lena had been wanting to ask her something all day. She just didn't know how to word it correctly. It seemed so hard for her to ask.

“Kara darling.” A hum answered her back as Kara snuggled closer to her. Lena took in a deep breath as she held onto Kara's hand. She takes a moment more to think of a way to say this question.

“Do you want to have a baby?” It is silent for a moment. Kara's thumb that was rubbing against Lena's has stopped. Lena has thought she asked a wrong question. That she was noticing things wrong and over thinking it all. Finally Kara pulled her closer and kissed Lena's cheek.

“I do.” Lena could tell she was nervous with the answer that Kara had just given her. She could feel it in the way Kara felt against her. Lena turned slowly in Kara's arms to face her wife. She raised her hand to brush hair out of Kara's face. Leaning forward to kiss the Kryptonian. A smile on her face as she pulled back.

“Kara darling, I've known for a while. I've seen the way you look at Jamie. I just wasn't sure. That is why I was asking.” Lena reassured her as letting her thumb caress Kara's cheek. Kara was silent again. Her eyes not meeting Lena's as she thought.

“It's not the right time... I knew that.” Kara finally says as keeping her eyes averted from Lena. This caused Lena's heart to break at the sight. She kept caressing Kara's cheek. There was many ways to word what she wanted to say. She knew if she worded it wrong that it would be bad. So she took an extra moment to think it through.

“Kara, when having children it is never the right moment. No matter how prepared one might think they are. Right now? I think we are going to be as ready as we will be.” At the words Lena watched Kara's head snap up to look her in the eyes. Tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

“You want a baby?” Kara questions.

“Yes, I want a baby Kara. I want to raise one with you. I have thought about this for a while now. I want this.” Kara let out a sound of happiness at Lena's words. Knocking Lena onto her back as she hugged her wife. Lena could only wrap her arms around Kara with a small laugh. She was so happy to see Kara happy about this.

“Let's talk more about it in the morning though darling. We both need some sleep.” Lena said as she held onto Kara. She watched as her wife nodded her head and placed her head on Lena's chest over her heart. Lena ran her fingers through Kara's hair as they both relaxed and finally fell asleep for the night.

 


	2. Lily

It has been two years since they decided to have a baby. Both talking about how they would have one. First there was the talk of having one biologically, Lena would have to be the one to carry the baby. Though they found out that it would be a bit harder than they thought. The doctor had told them it would be almost impossible for Lena to even have any children of her own.

The news made them both sad but didn't stop the from trying. So from there they talked about adoption. If they couldn't have a child of their own they would adopt one that needed a home. Both would love the child just as much. They were on the list for a little over a year before they got the call. A little baby girl with special powers was looking for a home. Both Lena and Kara pounced on the idea of taking her in.

There wasn't a way they didn't want her powers or not. They just wanted a family. They already had their family with the Supergirl gang but this was something they wanted. Something they had been waiting for. Two years of waiting and they were finally going to have the start of a growing family. Lena squeezed Kara's hand as they waited in the open room for the caseworker to bring out the baby.

Kara smiled at Lena as flipping over her hand and intertwining their fingers together and giving a small squeeze, careful to not hurt Lena. Any minute now they were going to be mothers. They had already signed the paperwork before this. Little Lila Grace Luthor-Danvers would be theirs. They had given her a middle name, Grace though very popular was very fitting. It was also the middle name of Lena's biological mother. So when Kara brought it up as an idea Lena fell in love with it.

Lena placed her head against Kara's shoulder as they waited. She couldn't help her nerves get to her. This was finally happening, she still felt the butterflies in her stomach. Lena may show a tough side to others but inside this made her more nervous more than anything. She felt Kara place her head against the top of her own and they waited. Lena holding onto the hand in hers as Kara rubbed soothing circles over her thumb.

They both looked up as the door opened. A small bundle of pink in the woman's arms as the caseworker opened the door for her. Lena was the first to stand up, followed by Kara as they waited for the woman to bring the small bundle closer to them. The small woman smiling at them both as she neared. She motioned for Lena to raise her hands as she placed the baby in her arms. Lena positioned her arms carefully as the baby was placed in them.

Smiling down at the baby in her arms, Lena held her as moving the blanket away from her face a little. Her green eyes meeting bright green ones. She couldn't help the smile that came across her face. Kara was next to her in a second, her fingers fixing the hat that was on the infants head. She watched as Kara's fingers ran down the baby's cheek and to the pacifier in her mouth.

Lena couldn't take her eyes off the little girl in her arms. She smiled when the baby moved her arms around as Kara played with her face. Lena saw Kara take her hand away which caused her to finally look up and away from the calm baby. She could see the woman handing over a diaper bag to Kara. Lena already had one in the car ready to go but she knew Kara would still take it anyways. She smiled as her wife placed her hand on her waist, giving it a small squeeze as she directed them out of the room. Giving a thank you to the two women in there.

“Let's get out cute little one home. She looks like she could use an adventure.” Kara said, only causing Lena to laugh softly.

“Yes, let's. She also looks like she could use a nap too.” Lena told her as the reached the door. Alex had made sure to keep the press away from them at all cost. The last thing Alex wanted was her niece to be on a tabloid before she could see her very cute squishy face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! SO sorry it took me so long! Please forgive me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so I apologize for any mistakes! I just had this idea for over a week now! But here it is finally!


End file.
